Destino
by EliannKamui
Summary: Porque en algún momento me vi atrapado por aquello a lo que llamaban el destino, no tuve ni desee salir de aquello simplemente me aferre a ese deseo de que allí era donde yo debía de estar. Gakupo x Kaito Omegaverse
1. Prologo

**_Prologo._**

 _Los sucesos de la vida son extraños, tan variados. Sin darte cuenta te quedas atrapado en aquello que llamamos los hilos del destino._

 _Atrayéndonos con su dulce encanto._

 _No pensamos en las consecuencias._

 _Cuando todo ocurre tan de repente._

 _Siguiendo esa corriente que es lo suficientemente fuerte para hundirnos e incluso arrastrarnos al fin de nuestra vida._

 _Pero nos influye tanto que no, nos importa._

 _Algunos desde que nacemos ya estamos atado a ello._


	2. Destino

**_Capítulo 1._**

 _Yo podría ser considerado uno de esos pocos que al nacer ya tienen su vida atada a un destino, el mío era morir por alguien más y eso era considerado un gran honor._

 _En un punto de mi vida yo no lo entendí ¿por qué yo debía dar mi vida por otro? ¿Qué tenía ese otro ser que era más importante que mi propia vida? Fue allí en mi estado de confusión que mi padre decidió llevarme al palacio para conocer aquel ser cuya vida era más importante que la mía y por quién yo debía de morir._

 _El lugar sin dudas me era impresionante una gran arquitectura que parecía tocar el cielo, pero lo más bonito de aquel lugar eran esos bellos ojos tan azules como dos joyas, aun lo recuerdo tan claramente sin importar si yo tuviera cinco años, recuerdo ver esos grandes ojos azules con esa radiante sonrisa me hizo saber que yo daría mi vida por él, aun si tan solo era un bebé._

 _Poco tiempo después de conocerle comenzó mi entrenamiento, aunque mi madre estaba preocupada por ello la mayoría de los niños iniciaban a los nueve años y yo estaba iniciando cuatro años antes era un blanco fácil para mis compañeros por ser más pequeño._

 _Mi padre me hizo entrenar el doble porque yo debía de ser el mejor._

 _La primera vez que lloré además de haber recibido una paliza por parte de mis compañeros, más dura fue la que me dio mi padre, escuche las suplicas de mi madre de que se detuviera de que yo solo era un niño. Pero no lo hizo, solo paro, cuando yo caí inconsciente desde ese día no volví a llorar._

 _No quería volver a ver a mi madre sufrir de esa manera, que llorara por mi culpa es algo que me causaba gran pesar, culpándose ella de mi propia incompetencia._

 _Cuando cumplí los diez volví al palacio junto con mi padre, el joven príncipe ya tenía cinco sus grandes ojos como joyas relucientes me volvieron a atrapar en una especie de hechizo igual que la primera vez él sonrió y me pregunto; Si quería jugar con él. Yo miré hacia todos lados pero no vi a mi padre, no sabía hacia dónde dirigirme o cómo podía encontrarlo, aun sabiendo el riesgo que estaba corriendo ya que por no seguirlo de seguro mi padre se enojaría, afirme ante aquella propuesta._

 _Jugamos juntos hasta que escuche la voz autoritaria de mi padre que me hacía estremecer, me había atrapado jugando y yo sabía que eso no le gustaba, según él yo no estaba para juegos porque era un guerrero en formación._

 _El emperador habló deteniendo a mi padre diciendo; que su hijo necesitaba un compañero de juego, el príncipe me tomó de la mano y mi corazón se aceleró, con una gran sonrisa en los labios le pidió a su padre que yo fuera su compañero de juegos._

 _Así me convertí en el compañero de juegos del príncipe._

 _Ese día me salve de un reclamo de mi padre, pero eso no evitaba que me repitiera constantemente que esos dislates de los juegos no ablandará mi carácter que yo debía de ser fuerte al igual que él._

 _Yo si deseaba ser fuerte pero no como él si no a mi propia manera. Era triste de admitir que en esos momentos una parte de mi odiaba la manera en que mi padre me trataba y por consecuentes sentía sumo rencor hacia él._

 _Cuando cumplí los doce años me hablaron sobre lo que era el género alfa, beta y omega con ello entendí el miedo que tenía mi padre, la mayoría de los miembros de mi familia son alfas, solo hay una omega en mi familia y es mi madre. Yo no entendía mucho de su relación porque eran muy pocas las veces en la que se demostraban cariño, aunque sabía lo profundo que era el amor de mi madre hacía mi padre, nunca creí o llegue a pensar que el amor de mi padre hacia mi madre era entregado en igual o más medida._

 _Un día escuche algo que no debí de escuchar; que mi madre era una cualquiera, que sus hormonas habían incitado a mi padre a que la mordiera y no poder estar con nadie más. Cuando un alfa marca a un omega la marca es tan potente que ni el alfa ni el omega pueden tener otro compañero, comencé a entender muchas cosas y la distancia que tomaban varios de mis parientes hacia mi madre. Aun no comprendía del todo ¿Por qué la trataban así? mi madre era la mejor de todas, la loba más buena y bondadosa, primero pensé que lo que odiaban era la compasión de mi madre pero no era eso._

 _Entendí que no odiaban a mi madre por su personalidad, odiaban a mi madre por ser una omega. Lo comprendí cuando mi primo se burló de mí, él siendo mayor que yo me despreció y dijo cosas horribles sobre mi madre muchas las cuales había escuchado de sus propias padres ambos alfas. También me dijo que al ser hijo de una omega yo sería un patético omega que atraería con mis hormonas a un alfa para que me marcara, que yo jamás podría tomar mi lugar como futuro heredero del clan. Por ser un degenerado Omega._

 _Tuve un arrebatado de violencia hacia mi primo el cual me lo tuvieron que quitar entre tres de mis tíos o yo lo mataría. Mis años de entrenamiento no habían sido en vano pero no había sido por ello, mis tíos y mi padre dicen que yo me transforme, era el lobo más joven en obtener su transformación. Mi padre estaba orgulloso de mí._

 _Comprendí que mi padre no era estricto y duro conmigo porque me odiara, lo era porque tenía miedo de que yo fuera un omega y no lograra defenderme de los alfas. El mundo era muy cruel con los omegas. Mi padre comenzó a mostrar otro lado de él para mí, porque a pesar de tener casi trece años mi transformación era similar en tamaño a la de un adulto significaba que cuando creciera dicha transformación sería mucho más grande._

 _Mi padre me enseño a controlar esa forma junto con él salí al bosque el cual era prohibido para los niños por diversos peligros, me enseñó a reconocer los olores, me enseño a cazar aprendí a mi casi trece lo que un adolescente de quince debía aprender. Cuando cumplí los quince años yo sabía todo lo que los demás estaban aprendiendo._

 _Al hacerme un examen de género descubrieron que yo era un alfa, algo que todos esperaban de mí desde que logre mi transformación, pero mi primo era un omega, era extraño pero no imposible que de dos alfas naciera un omega. Cuando descubrí que mi primo era un omega fue por su aroma, ese día se veía desesperado y tropezó conmigo el aire se llenó de ese dulce aroma, un quejido salió de sus labios y sus ojos verdes me miraron con terror, otros alfas lo estaban persiguiendo y al llegar donde nos encontrábamos comenzaron a gruñirme viéndome como una amenaza, sentí una semi-transformación, mis colmillos juntos con mis garras salieron. Mi primo estaba paralizado, no se movía e incluso cuando lo solté cayo de bruces al suelo, los demás alfas empezaron a atacarme, uno a uno los fui venciendo._

 _Fui aquel que quedo en pie mostrando mi dominio hacia ellos quienes bajaron la cabeza aceptando su derrota, camine hacia mi primo sus ojos brillosos por el celo me observaron un quejido escapo de sus labios._

 _-¿Crees que tu apestoso aroma a omega puede afectarme para tomarte como mi compañero?, no._

 _Lo cargué, llevándole con las sirvientas que eran betas y no se verían afectadas para que lo cuidaran, lo odiaba, mi primo siempre había sido malo y odioso conmigo, pero él era un omega igual que mi madre, solo por eso le ayude._

 _Su aroma me había afectado un poco, pero a mi mente llegaron los ojos del príncipe junto con su aroma a vainilla y galletas él cual era uno de mis favoritos, él decía que le gustaba mucho mi aroma porque eran como los cerezos y el té. Yo le tranquilizaba, le hacía sentir seguro y que no estaba solo._

 _Una sensación similar ocurría cuando él estaba conmigo._

 _Conforme me dieron el permiso de salir más del clan, notaba que en la ciudad había ventas de omegas de igual forma servían como consortes en variados establecimientos del distrito norte. Aquello me perturbaba el índice de omegas y alfas era bajo, la población en su mayoría eran betas. Pero el índice de los omegas era más bajo aun, cuatro de cada cinco omegas se suicidaba o eran asesinados por su propia familia ese 1% de omegas que restaban eran usados como consortes o esclavizados a muchos no parecía afectarles este hecho tanto como a mí._

 _Incluso mi primo había intentado suicidarse si mi madre no le hubiera ayudado._

 _Cuando el príncipe cumplió los quince años el emperador cayó en penumbra, el príncipe era un omega, nadie negó alguna vez que el príncipe nacería alfa por el hecho de que en su linaje siempre había alfas._

 _Creí que era mejor si el príncipe nacía omega se crearían nueva reformas para los omegas y todo podría cambiar, pero no fue de esa manera el palacio entro en un completo caos, el consejo del emperador decían muchas cosas y su familia ni que decir; ya querían tomar el puesto que al príncipe por derecho de nacimiento le pertenecía._

 _Decidido a mantener la calma en el príncipe lo aleje del palacio en largos paseos diarios, manteniéndolo apartado de esas conversaciones que podían afectarlo como en su momento me afectaron a mí. Tal vez para que el temperamento apacible junto con su personalidad bondadosa no fueran afectados con aquellos comentarios sumamente hirientes._

 _En su momento el emperador me llamo para hablar con él nos encontramos paseando por los jardines del palacio en silencio hasta que se atrevió a hablar._

 _-Notó que vuestro trato hacia mi hijo no ha cambiado en lo más mínimo._

 _-No lo hará –Contesté –él sigue siendo mi príncipe aun siendo un omega es su derecho de nacimiento su género no causa diferencia._

 _-No lo hace –admitió –Sigue siendo tan maravilloso como siempre –Expreso en sus ojos una mirada nostálgica se perdía en el horizonte como si estuviera allí pero a la vez no –Sigue siendo como ella._

 _Poco se hablaba de la emperatriz quien había muerto en el alumbramiento del príncipe por respeto a su memoria aunque ahora se encontraran muchos perturbándola.´_

 _-Pensé que usted al ser el emperador hijo de la luna podría crear nuevas reformas para el trato de los omegas –Hablé, él suspiro ante mis palabras –_

 _-Es difícil cambiar un pensamiento arraigado tan profundamente. –Respondió –_

 _-Pero no imposible –Contesté –Yo sé que hacer el cambio es difícil, pero si no damos el primer paso ¿Cómo lo lograremos? Yo cree un área en mi clan destinada para los omegas, muchos no estuvieron de acuerdo pero no pudieron contradecir no querían llegar a un enfrentamiento._

 _-Escuche sobre eso –Menciono mirando hacia el extenso cielo y regresando su mirada hacia mí, sus ojos azules era penetrantes como el mismo hielo – Dígame joven, Kamui. ¿Qué sería capaz usted de hacer por mi hijo?_

 _-Yo viviré y moriré solo para él –El emperador sonrió de una manera indescifrable para mí –_

 _-Usted, ¿Se dejaría castrar para ser el guardián y protector de mi hijo? a pensar de lo que eso representa –Comentó –_

 _-lo haría sin dudar –él asintió ante mis palabras –_

 _Me pidió que me retirara lo cual hice, en el camino me encontré con el príncipe quien recién salía de sus clases me sonrió para comenzar a caminar a mi lado, empezó a hablarme sobre lo que había aprendido, le escuche atentamente observando como sus ojos se iluminaba ante cada palabra que me decía, la emoción con la que se expresaba sobre el conocimiento que había obtenido, el movimiento de sus suaves labios ante cada silaba. Detalle cada parte de su rostro como me gustaba hacer._

 _-¿Me estás escuchando? –me pregunto haciendo un mohín yo sonreí –_

 _-Por supuesto que si príncipe Kaito –Respondí –me parece interesante sobre lo que habla de los otros países –La sonrisa en sus labios se volvió más grande y por un momento no pude evitar acariciar su rostro –_

 _-¿Q-Qué pasa? –me preguntó, sus mejillas estaban coloradas de un intenso rojo, tragué saliva y negué –_

 _-No es nada, perdón por mi impertinencia –él negó ante esto diciendo que solo le había tomado de sorpresa –_

 _Pasaron dos días para que fuera llamado de regreso al palacio esta vez como protector del príncipe, pero no fui castrado por mi posición no se puede tal cosa, ya que necesito dejar un heredero que tome mi lugar como futuro líder de clan._

 _A decir verdad el emperador era alguien sumamente enigmático para mí pero era bueno con el pueblo y muchos lo querían yo sé que él le ha enseñado a ser un buen gobernante al príncipe._

 _Luego me enteré de hecho de que querían tratar al príncipe como princesa por el hecho de ser omega, eso me molesto él había estudiado y se esforzaba para aprender a ser un buen gobernante, durante las tardes salíamos de incognitos al pueblo y me hablaba de las cosas que iba a mejorar durante su mandato con gran ilusión mostrada por sus ojos, ¿Ahora debía de tomar el lugar de una emperatriz? ¿Para qué otra persona inconsciente gobernara? ¡No! el trono había pasado de generación en generación a su familia. Cuando hable con él esa tarde su expresión era triste contándome aquello que le habían dicho sus familiares "Eres un asqueroso omega pero si no queremos que gobiernes con vuestra patética debilidad debemos volvernos compañeros de un degenerado como usted" y otras tantas más que me hicieron enojar, mi odio hacia ellos había aumentado._

 _Las semanas en el palacio fueron pasando todo iba con regular calma, ese día me encontraba lejos del príncipe hablando sobre cosas que ocurrían en el palacio, un grito resonó por el lugar y todo mi ser se estremeció esa voz podía reconocerla en cualquier parte pues era la voz del príncipe, salí corriendo lo más rápido que daban mis piernas alejando a todo aquel que se interpusiera en mi camino hasta llegar al patio allí estaba él huyendo de los alfas, cuando me observo fue directo hacía mi abrazándose un quejido salió de sus labios y pude sentir sus hormonas llenar el aire, sumamente dulce, suave y delicioso. El calor de su cuerpo me invitaba a poseerlo, marcarlo como mío, esa necesidad creció en mí cuando nuevamente me miro, sus ojos nublados y cristalinos, el color rojo en sus mejillas sus labios diciendo una súplica que no llegaba del todo a mis oídos._

 _Todo mi instinto decía que lo marcara como mío, exclamaba que lo tomará como mi compañero, que lo alejara de esos, alfas que quería arrebatármelo._

 _Mi transformación fue inevitable para luchar contra los otros alfas que lo seguían demostrando mi fuerza mayor a la de ellos clamándome como el vencedor, peleaban fuerte por el dominio entre golpes y gruñidos su voz resonó entre la espesa neblina de mi mente, no recuerdo mucho de lo que paso pero de lo poco que me quedo fue que luche contra mi padre y otros alfas de mi clan pero ellos no lograron detenerme seguí el aroma del príncipe para encontrarlo siendo cubiertos por betas, entonces mire a sus ojos cubiertos de terror y miedo._

 _Me tenía miedo y eso caló muy profundo dentro de mí._

 _Mordí mi brazo con excesiva fuerza intentado mitigar esas ganas de marcarlo como mío de alejarlo de todos esos betas y llevarlo lejos._

 _Me aleje, termine en casa encerrado en mi habitación pensando en lo que había hecho luego de un largo baño con agua fría, la voz de mi padre me hizo salir de mi auto-reproche, no quería abrirle pero nunca podía negarme ante su llamado siempre podía conmigo, verle allí parado frente a mí con cortes que yo había causado con mis propias garras y moretones que mis puños había hecho me hizo sentir horriblemente mal. Bajándole la cabeza no encontrando la manera de mirarle a la cara, como cuando de niño me regañaba._

 _-¿Cómo pudiste? –Comenzó a hablar y yo cerré los ojos fuerte agachando mis orejas –Resistirte a su aroma todos pensamos que lo marcarías._

 _-Yo solo no pude, sus ojos me mostraron mucho miedo y. . . no podía hacerle eso –Respondí –Estoy avergonzado de mi comportamiento, lo que hice estuvo mal._

 _-Así es –Expreso con un tono de reproche –me alegra que lo veas, pero hiciste lo que pocos alfas en tu lugar hubiera hecho. Te detuviste._

 _Aquello no me dio ni la tranquilidad ni la calma necesaria, tampoco hizo que me reprochara menos mi actuar, pero no podía quedarme encerrado en mi habitación para siempre, no era un niño era un hombre de honor que debía levantar la cabeza y reconocer su error recibiendo el dicho castigo que correspondiera a sus actos, pero me prohibieron regresar al palacio hasta que al príncipe se le culminara su celo. Aquello no me dejo tranquilo pues en el palacio había otros alfas pero mi padre me informo que se encontraba entre betas, además que él mismo se encargaría de protegerlo._

 _Y aunque sus palabras debieron darme serenidad necesaria ya que se había demostrado que el mayor peligro para el príncipe estando en celo era yo, no lo hacía, una intranquilidad inundaba todo mi cuerpo llenando cada pequeño espacio causando piquiña, estando allí como un parasito que deseaba devorar todo de mí, deseaba poseerlo márcalo como mío, mis dientes tenía esa sensación de querer morderlo, mis manos de querer tocarlo, mi nariz de recordar su aroma y grabarlo para siempre, que todo de él me perteneciera, su cuerpo, sus ojos, su cabello, sus labios. Que solo me mirara a mí, que solo me prestara atención a mí, monopolizar cada aspecto de él._

 _Eso era terriblemente malo._

 _Me sentía un monstruo por tener tales deseos._

 _Mi madre llego uno de esos días en los que mi mente no me ayudaba en nada, me olió y me dijo que estaba celo pero no era posible ya que no tenía a ningún omega cerca en circunstancias similares, así que decidimos dejarlo pasar, comenzó a hablarme de lo que había pasado intentado reconfortarme pero en realidad no me hacía sentir mucho mejor, suspiro y me acaricio el cabello comenzando a tararear aquella nana que desde niño me tranquilizaba, me acosté en su regazo aun siendo ya un adulto de veinte años y cerré los ojos, su voz y sus caricias me dieron la calma necesaria para inducirme al sueño sin la sensación de culpa._

 _Mi padre llego en la noche diciéndome que el celo al príncipe ya se le había pasado y que podía regresar al palacio, mi madre me miraba con cierta duda de lo que podría pasarme pero cualquiera que fuera mi castigo lo aceptaría con honor, esa mañana salí temprano hacia el palacio, los rumores sobre el barullo que se armó por el celo del príncipe recorrían todo el lugar e incluso decían como me habían incitado con sus hormonas para tomarlo como mío._

 _Realmente que hay quienes no tienen nada que hacer con su vida._

 _El emperador me llamo para hablar con él apartado de los demás, cosa que me intrigo, me reprocho por lo que había pasado puesto que "casi" marco a su hijo como mi pareja aun sabiendo que aquel hecho no fue de manera intencional y que yo solamente me estaba dejando llevar por la neblina del celo. Me pidió que evitara a toda costa aquellas cosas y que mejor me alejara de su hijo en esas fechas, puesto que no quería perder a un buen guardián._

 _Le asentí respondiéndole con lo mal que me sentía por lo que había pasado y el daño que había ocasionado hacia los otros alfas, pero me dijo que por esos alfas no me preocupara se me acerco y me susurro; que en realidad se lo tenían merecido y que si algo igual se acontecía que podía darle golpes más fuertes._

 _Aquello me hizo reír y afirmarlo, luego de eso debía de retomar mi labor en el palacio, al encontrar al príncipe una gran incomodidad surgió entre ambos en realidad ¿Qué debía hacer? primero que nada actué como un enloquecido que intento marcarlo a la fuerza, lo asuste, me agacho la mirada haciendo una mueca de incomodidad y sentí que mi corazón se apretó en mi pecho cuando paso de largo sin hablarme._

 _Era como si hubiera perdido algo muy valioso para mí y no sabía cómo calmar ese dolor, voltee sintiendo esa necesidad de correr hacia él, abrazarle, enterrar mi nariz en su cuello y marcarle como mío. Necesitaba tanto tenerlo como mío, todo mi instinto me pedía a gritos que lo poseyera, única y solamente para mí._

 _Al hablar con uno de los guardias beta que pertenecía a mi clan me dijo algo que ni mi padre me había dicho, el príncipe pidió por mí en su momento de celo, él me llamo y claro yo no fui por él, pero necesitaba tanto de él en esos momentos._

 _A pesar de permanecer al lado del príncipe, él me estuvo ignorando durante esos días, no me dirigía la palabra aunque podía sentir su mirada atenta a cada uno de mis movimientos, eso sentir su mirada sobre mí me hacía abrigar un poco la felicidad porque no me excluía del todo de igual forma él podía hacer que otro guardia lo cuidara, yo dejaría de tener un cargo como su protector principal y me encargaría junto con mi padre de la protección del palacio y del reino en igual medida._

 _Esa tarde el príncipe había sido convocado por el emperador y su consejo real, me quede en la puerta queriendo escuchar pero manteniéndome firme igual que los otros guardianes preguntándome ¿qué ocurría allí? Solo sabía que si estaban involucrados los del consejo no era nada bueno, gritos se comenzaron a escuchar pero no se podían entender bien que decían todo quedo en silencio cuando el emperador alzo la voz de allí el príncipe salió._

 _-¡Te odio! –Grito con lágrimas en los ojos – ¡Por no oponerte a ellos! ¡Porque te importa más vuestra postura que su propio hijo! ¡¿Así dices tanto quererme?! ¿Solo porque no soy un alfa? ¿No valgo? ¿Deje de valer padre? –Con aquello salió corriendo, mire el rostro impresionado del emperador, aquellas palabras fueron dolorosas –_

 _-Kamui –Habló – Búscalo, no deje que cometa una tontería, por favor._

 _-Si señor –Con aquello salí corriendo buscando al príncipe así me mandara o no iría tras él –_

 _Su olor podía distinguirlo en cualquier lugar, aun siendo opacado por las esencia que le perfumaban, aquel olor a vainilla y galletas que conocía desde siempre y podía encontrar en cualquier lugar, cuando llegué con él quien se había internado en lo profundo del bosque que estaba a las afueras del palacio me grito que me fuera, pero no obedecí me le acerque y lo abracé, comenzó a golpearme e intentar alejarme diciéndome diversas cosas, luego se detuvo, sus golpes se volvieron más débiles y solo podía escuchar sus sollozos, hundió su nariz en el hueco de mi cuello, soltó un largo suspiro, parecía más calmado, su olor era adictivo y me tomé la liberta de oler su cabello, mis mano izquierda acariciaba su espalda, mientras la derecha lo mantenía en mi regazo._

 _-Mi padre junto con el consejo han ordenado que se haga un torneo los alfas de las familias más prestigiosas competirán en él –Trago saliva aferrándose más a mí –El que gane se convertirá en mi compañero –Aquello me dejo sorprendido –No quiero a ninguno de esos alfas, Gakupo –Me miró fijamente, aquellos orbes que me hechizaron desde la primera vez que los vi, mostraban miedo, furia y determinación –Te ordeno que participes en ese torneo y ganes. ¡Tienes que ganar!_

 _-Príncipe. . ._

 _-¡Tienes que hacerlo es la única orden que te he dado! –Era verdad todo lo que yo hacía por él era porque me nacía hacerlo quien más me ordenaba era el emperador –Tienes que ganar por mí, ya que yo no puedo hacerlo, si tendré un compañero al menos que sea alguien en quien yo pueda confiar._

 _-Lo que usted ordene –Tomé su mano para besarla –mi príncipe._

 _Sonrió para nuevamente apoyarse en mí, nos quedamos largo rato así hasta que su respiración se volvió calmada haciéndome notar que se había dormido entre mis brazos, lo lleve de vuelta al palacio y a su habitación, al poco rato me encontré con el emperador quien miraba hacia las rosas del jardín._

 _-él ¿Está bien? –me pregunto –_

 _-Sí, lo está –Respondí –Está durmiendo en su habitación._

 _-No sé qué decisiones tomar –menciono –jamás pensé que mi hijo nacería omega –hice una mueca ante esto, suspirando – Todo sería más fácil si solo fuera alfa._

 _Yo no estaba de acuerdo con sus palabras más solo guarde silencio si decía algo en contra sería insubordinación y si deseaba cumplir la orden que me había dado el príncipe no podía estar en problemas con el emperador, me pidió mi opinión y no sabía si dársela._

 _-Sé que los padres –mencione intentado pensar en las palabras adecuadas – hacen lo mejor por sus hijos aun si los métodos a usar no son los debidos o no podemos entenderlos._

 _-Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? que yo solo quiero lo mejor para él –Respondió –_

 _-Cuando era un niño mi padre tenía miedo que yo naciera omega, por esa razón a los cinco años me entreno, por esa razón fue estricto conmigo, por eso quiso que yo fuera él más fuerte, sus métodos me hicieron odiarlo, porque perdí gran parte de mi niñez en ello, cuando pude comprenderlo fue que toda mi vista cambio hacia él –Su mirada era un poco esperanzada –pero no creo que obligarlo a ser compañero de un alfa sea un método correcto. Mantendrá su estatus pero acaso cree que ese alfa ¿pueda entender la preciada joya que es el príncipe? Y mantener esa sonrisa brillante que siempre ha habido en sus labios y el maravilloso brillo que solo existe en sus ojos._

 _-Creo que conozco al alfa que si –Contestó –Y espero participe en el torneo._

 _-¿Y si no lo hace? –pregunté –_

 _-lo hará, estoy seguro de ello –Contestó, para retirarse –_

 _Aquello me dejo desconcertado, pero decidí no prestar demasiada atención muchas cosas que hacía o decía el emperador me dejaban cavilando más de lo debido sin encontrar compresión a ello, me encamine a la habitación del príncipe quien me pidió que pasara a su habitación._

 _No medio palabras conmigo su vista estaba perdida en el horizonte como si fuera un ave enjaulada, me quede parado en la puerta observándole en su dolor, sus orejas estaba hacia abajo y su cola entre sus piernas. Haciéndole ver vulnerable. Quería acercármele, tomarle entre mis brazos decirle; que todo estaría bien que yo le protegería, ganaría por él y obtendría nuevamente la libertad que por ser un omega se le fue bruscamente arrebatada._

 _Sus ojos azules como joyas resplandecientes se encontraron con los míos brillantes de absoluto dolor y melancolía, sus mejillas habían sido mancilladas por las lágrimas obteniendo un color rojo, que de igual forma presentaba su nariz. Todo mi cuerpo deseo acercarse al suyo, olvidar toda regla, moral o ética, tomarlo entre mis brazos besarle y darle la seguridad de que todo estaría bien. Mi cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar ante mis deseos, apenas había dado un paso cuando uno de los sirvientes hablo para entregarle un té al príncipe y que le calmara._

 _Mi corazón latió demasiado rápido sobre mi pecho y rápidamente abrí la puerta para recibir la encomienda del sirviente tomando la charola con el té, me le acerque sirviéndole el té mientras él en silencio lo tomaba._

 _-Gakupo –Susurro con su voz carrasposa por el llanto –Gracias por permanecer a mi lado todos estos años._

 _-. . . –Abrí la boca para desembocar todos mis sentimientos que ardían en viva llama por él, que desde que lo vi por primera vez cuando éramos simples cachorros sentí, que mi existencia solo era única y exclusivamente para y por él. Que en el calor del celo solo desee estar con él y poseerlo como mío, que solo pienso en él y lo ansió más que nada. Pero lo callé, guarde el absoluto silencio, acaricie con mi mano su mejilla tomándome semejante libertad, quería transmitirle todo mi amor, hizo una triste mueca tomó mi mano entre las suyas aferrándose a ese tacto y llorando –Todo estará bien, yo ganaré se lo juro. Príncipe por favor sonríame extraño tanto su sonrisa._

 _-Una risa ahogada y suave salió de sus labios –Estoy seguro que ganaras, te lo ordene, tu deber es cumplir órdenes ¿no? –Yo asentí – ¿Eres feliz, Gakupo?_

 _-En estos momentos la verdad me encuentro inmensamente triste –mencione –Porque su felicidad mi príncipe siempre ha sido la mía y como usted se encuentra en semejante estado no puedo ser feliz, si el que yo gane devolverá su felicidad y su tranquilidad. Lo haré, no solo porque me lo ordena._

 _-Gakupo. . ._

 _-¿Dígame? –él suspiro pero negó diciendo que; no era nada –_

 _Quedamos nuevamente en silencio mientras él bebía del té, se veía un poco más calmado pero aun lo notaba demasiado triste, los siguientes días pasaron iguales, no logre darle la paz o la calma para hacerlo feliz nuevamente, eso hacía que un dolor profundo se acumulara en mi pecho porque yo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que esa sonrisa maravillosa llegara a sus labios, como el brillo de las estrellas iluminando sus ojos nuevamente._

 _-Gakupo –Expreso mientras estábamos dando un paseo por los jardines del palacio solos – Yo. . . ¿Qué harías si yo te ordenara que me marques? ¿Lo harías?_

 _-No –Respondí, su mirada bajo entristecida –Si lo marco sin haber ganado el torneo podría mi vida correr riesgo, sería muy duro para usted._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir?_

 _-La unión de un alfa y un omega es muy poderosa mi príncipe, si yo llegara a marcarlo y muriera, un dolor y vacío llenaría su pecho por haber perdido a su compañero las épocas de celo sería mucho más dolorosas para usted. No quiero causarle alguna dolencia. Prefiero ganarle como es debido._

 _-¿Y si me perdieras?_

 _-Moriría del dolor y la pena si le pierdo mi príncipe. No tendría la joya más hermosa del reino para admirar._

 _Me sonrió, estaba muy feliz en esos momentos el brillo de sus ojos tan maravillosos y su sonrisa tan resplandeciente que solo me hacía desear robarle un beso y marcarlo como mío, le acaricie la mejilla lentamente y una risilla maravillosa escapo de sus labios, nuestros rostros estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para besarnos, lo sentí._

 _Sentí como sus hormonas llenaban el aire, como el ambiente era invadido por ese aroma tan dulce como embriagante dominando mi mente llenándola de una espesa neblina, mis dientes comenzaron a hormiguear con el deseo de marcarlo mis manos pasaron a sus hombros, sus ojos brillantes de lujuria me miraban, un gemido escapo de sus labios._

 _Cerca, muy cerca. Mío, solo mío y de nadie más. Nada más que mío, mis manos bajaron lentamente de sus hombros hasta su cintura ciñéndola y pegándolo a mi cuerpo, el suyo tembló una sensación vibrante me invadía, me acerque a su cuello sintiendo más fuerte su aroma, deseaba tanto marcarlo._

 _Ese hormigueo me recorría todo el cuerpo, aquel parasito me infectaba completamente con la bruma y el deseo, mío, solo mío de nadie más, la realidad golpeo a mi mente como un balde a agua fría, yo estaba advertido no podía marcar al príncipe como mío, no al menos sin ganar el torneo mordí mi brazo intentado mantener lejos el deseo._

 _-Váyase se lo pido por favor._

 _-Gakupo. . .Yo._

 _-¡Por favor! –Pedí –Si le marco, sufrirá. ¡Me mataran si le marco! ¡Y usted sufrirá sin mí!_

 _Su cuerpo tardaba en moverse, sus piernas temblaban y salió apenas podía, algunos, alfas detectaron su aroma sin controlar sus instintos, para descontrolarse intentado volverlo suyo. Un gruñido escapo de mis labios al verlos intentar tomarlo, era mío ¡Nadie podía tenerlo más que yo! me transforme amenazantes ante ellos, me gruñeron atacándome, para que yo les devolviera el ataque dándole la oportunidad al príncipe de huir. Luego de aquello fui colocado en una área alejada del príncipe para que sus hormonas no me afectaran pero estando a cargo de su protección._

 _A veces podía escuchar sus suplicas y llamados pedían por mí, aquello me lastimaba y mis deseos hacían hervir mi sangre como si me quemara vivo desde dentro, cuando sentía aquel dolor tan agudo de mi lejanía hacia él, me acercaba a su habitación con la nariz cubierta intentado no verme afectado por el aroma._

 _-Estoy aquí mi príncipe, para usted. Siempre para usted._

 _Sus quejidos dejaban de ser tan lastimeros, era duro. Estar cerca y lejos, tenía que usar todo mi autocontrol para no ir a por él, me quedaba allí sintiendo que el deseo no aminoraba, iba en aumento junto con el dolor, mi cuerpo temblaba de las ansias solo una puerta nos separaba tan fácil de hacerla caer, dolía, me quemaba, mi miembro erguido apretado entre las ropas, sabiendo que aun cuanto me bañara tardaría en bajar._

 _-Gakupo. . . te necesito._

 _-Y yo a usted._

 _Nadie pasaba por el pasillo en las noches, solo podía escucharlo yo pegado a la puerta y sus tenues gemidos, diciéndome; que no se detenía, que no dejaba de doler. Que me necesitaba. Recibiendo de mi parte un; a mí también me duele y no se detiene._

 _Los comentarios en el palacio empezaron a correr, que el príncipe me había seducido con sus hormonas que había caído ante la degenerada existencia del príncipe y otras tantas palabras nada bonitas, en mi clan también surgían tales peroratas que al ser mirados por mí se mordían la lengua y seguían de largo._

 _Para mi esas palabras eran nada, yo lo amaba tanto como lo deseaba en gran intensidad. Ellos jamás podrían comprender aquel deseo que quemaba desde dentro, aquella ansiedad y profunda necesidad de hacerle mío, de que solo me perteneciera a mí, de que su sonrisa solo fuera para y por mí, todo de él mío como todo de mí suyo._

 _Mi padre llego un día a mi lado, en mi hora de descanso, se sentó mirando hacia el cielo conmigo._

 _-Entiendo por lo que estás pasando. Esa necesidad, la controlas mejor que yo._

 _-Baje la mirada para suspirar – ¿Cómo fue qué usted y mamá terminaron juntos? –pregunte –_

 _-él se río amargamente – Fue más mi abrumador deseo que el de ella, me arrepiento._

 _-¿de mamá? –pregunte, la molestia comenzó a invadirme pero él negó –_

 _-De haberla tratado como la trate –Expreso – tenía tu edad en ese entonces, apenas comenzaba a salir del clan cuando la vi por primera vez, flotaba como un ángel a través de las calles, era tan hermosa. Quede cautivado por ella, pensé que si era una alfa. Quería que fuera mía. A veces la seguía, la admiraba en secreto cautivándome más por ella, cariñosa, inteligente, hermosa, era perfecta para mí. Resulto ser que era omega. Su primer celo ocurrió en la ciudad en miedo de varios alfas, yo era uno de esos su olor termino de enloquecerme y aunque ella no lo quería la tomé la lleve lejos de los demás y la marque como mía._

 _-la obligaste._

 _-Sí, lo hice. Todo de ella me llamaba, pero estoy seguro que tú lo sientes igual._

 _-Es diferente, yo no quiero obligarlo._

 _-lo sé. A pesar de que te llame y pida por ti. El calor del celo nubla mucho el juicio, cuando todo acabo ella estaba llorando dolida por lo que había pasado, yo me sentí miserable por tomarla en contra de su voluntad, nos casamos. No iba a dejarla, no podía dejarla. La necesitaba tanto como ella me necesitaba, a pesar de ser una omega, su familia la amaba mucho pero había pasado lo peor para ellos, pero no me despreciaron del todo a ver que tomaba las responsabilidades de mis actos con el matrimonio._

 _-¿acaso podías abandonarla?_

 _-Se puede, no es imposible abandonar a un omega, muchos alfas luego de marcarlos se sientes desconectados de los omegas, haciendo solo que un gran dolor habite en ellos, pero yo no pude no importo cuanto mis padres me dijeran todo lo contrario. La necesitaba._

 _-¿la amabas?_

 _-desde el primer día que la vi, la amo con gran intensidad. Gakupo, yo estaba destinado a conocer a tu madre y amarla. Ella estaba destinada a conocerme a mí, la circunstancias de nuestra unión no fueron las mejores ni las más propias pero aun así soy infinitamente feliz de haberla marcado como mía y que tú seas mi hijo. Mi orgullo. –Aquellas palabras me tomaron de sorpresa pero me hicieron sonreír –Nunca pensé que al traerte aquí el príncipe sería tu destinado, pero es algo que yo no dudo, sabiendo de dicho deseo que tienen ambos por estar con el otro. No lo pierdas._

 _-No lo haré padre._

 _Cuando el torneo se hizo fui uno de los participantes se esperaba ya que yo participaría, el miserable alfa que había sido hechizado por las asquerosas hormonas de un omega, pero los ignoraría. Lo que no espere fue que en el torneo la mayoría de alfas se uniera para atacarme en grupo al apenas iniciar, esquive bien apenas logre derribar tres, eran muchos contra mí solo. Me parecía injusto pero como puede ser una injusticia cuando la única regla es quedar en pie._

 _Me ordenaron ganar, tengo que ganar y ganaré, por esa razón me transforme por completo, algunos se detuvieron de atacarme otros se transformaron y se me lazaron encima, no querían perder contra mí y yo no podía perder contra ellos contra nadie, cuando el último alfa cayó al suelo y no quiso volver a levantarse deshice mi transformación, todo estaba en silencio, aquella mutes comenzaba a intranquilizarme ¿mate a alguien? no, nunca ataque a matar aunque ellos sí._

 _El emperador lo anuncio yo había ganado, fue allí cuando todo había terminado que sentí el dolor de las mordidas y arañazos, la agitación que recorría mi cuerpo. Camine hasta usted aun si sentía que mis piernas no podían con más, sus ojos estaban bañados en lágrimas._

 _-Lo logre._

 _-Sí, lo hiciste. Bien hecho, Gakupo. –Sonreí por ver el destello de sus ojos, al fin él podía ser libre de ese dolor que lo perseguía, pero no me deje caer no importaba que tan cansado estuviera o cuanto me dolieran las heridas –_

 _Estuvieron dando una charla pero en realidad yo no entendía nada o siquiera mi mente lograba procesar aquellas palabras, mi cuerpo apenas empezaba a regenerarse y el picor de mis heridas era constante intentaba mantener mi mente despierta para no caer inconsciente ante el dolor. Sentí a mi padre a mi lado diciéndome con una expresión seria que; debíamos irnos, me levante y voltee a mirar hacia el príncipe me envió una gran sonrisa llena de calidez y se la devolví o al menos eso trate para luego seguir a mi padre._

 _El trayecto al clan no lo recuerdo solo que cuando coloque un pie en lo que era mi hogar todo se volvió borroso y negro. Me desperté con mi cuerpo entumecido no era la primera vez pero no era cómodo tampoco me levante estirando mis músculos tensos notando que varias de las heridas ya estaban sanadas otras vendadas, mi madre entro a la habitación con una sonrisa en sus labios y un té._

 _-Me alegra que ya estés mejor._

 _-¿Qué paso? –pregunte mientras tomaba el té que me entregaba –_

 _-Te desmayaste justo al entrar –menciono –me preocupe pero tu padre me dijo que era algo normal tu lucha no fue sencilla, lamento no haberla visto sabes que ese tipo de cosas velicas no me gustan._

 _-No te preocupes, madre._

 _-Te felicito por haber ganado –le sonreí, pero su expresión me hizo borrar mi sonrisa – ¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo, hijo?_

 _-No entiendo._

 _-¿por qué quieres marcar al príncipe? ¿Es por qué obtendrás un gran cargo? ¿Llenaras más de prestigio al clan?_

 _-¡No! ¡¿Qué?! ¡No, madre claro que no! Yo. . . yo lo amo._

 _-Nunca has hablado de eso._

 _-ah. . . –No la verdad era que no lo había hablado con nadie, pero pensé que tal vez era algo en su totalidad obvio –_

 _-¿Realmente lo amas o solo te sientes cautivado por sus hormonas omegas?_

 _-¡Madre!_

 _-Necesito estar segura de que serás feliz._

 _-Sabes que he estado expuesto a hormonas omegas, ¡Yo ayudo a los omegas para que no sean violados madre! Siempre he tenido un gran control, pero cuando estoy cerca del príncipe todo ese autocontrol se va y solo me pierdo en una neblina de deseo y aunque logro controlarme, solo tengo esa imperiosa necesidad de hacerle mío, marcarle que otro alfa no lo tenga, necesito tenerlo a mi lado, rodearlo entre mis brazos, saborear sus labios, perderme en la inmensidad que son sus ojos, escuchar. . .eh. . .eh. ¡Madre! ¡Ya deja de mirarme así!_

 _-Ella solo comenzó a reírse volviendo mayor mi vergüenza –me alegra que hayas encontrado tu destinado y que luches por ello. –Me alboroto el cabello –Tú padre vendrá dentro de un rato –Con aquello tomó la taza de té y se retiró –_

 _Me quede un momento mirando mi habitación para luego suspirar los momentos estaban muy borrosos en mi memoria, recuerdo haber peleado, recuerdo haber ganado ¿pero qué dijo el emperador después? ¿Qué fue luego de esa charla? No recuerdo absolutamente nada más que la radiante sonrisa del príncipe._

 _-Hijo, ¿Te encuentras mejor?_

 _-oh, ah. Si, padre estoy mejor._

 _Las conversaciones con mi padre no fue la más larga ni la más tediosa pero me explico que era lo que habían dicho y que era lo que debía a proseguir, pronto se haría una ceremonia en la que el príncipe y yo nos casaríamos por ahora estábamos comprometidos y yo no podía ir a verlo aquello era más una tortura que otra cosa pero lo acepte._

 _Aquellos días se pasaron tortuosamente lentos, me carcomía por las ansias de poder estar a su lado como una enorme piquiña que me recorría todo el cuerpo y nada podía calmar esa enorme necesidad. El día que fue nuestra unión me encontraba sumamente nervioso temiendo que algo fuera a pasar todo mi clan estaba alerta porque alguien intentaba detenerlo, llego a mi lado vistiendo de blanco, con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, luciendo las joyas que de seguro en algún momento habían adornado a la emperatriz, sonreí sin poder evitarlo para mí era la visión más angelical y hermosa de todas._

 _No sé mucho de lo que paso, ni de lo que hablaron estaba en un modo automático solamente admirando al ser más bello de todo el universo, de repente todo termino y estábamos en una de las habitaciones del palacio, los dos completamente solo yo no sabía cómo reaccionar o que hacer el príncipe estaba allí sentando sumamente nervioso respiro profundo y luego me observo._

 _-Sé que no quieres hacer esto –Expresó –Que yo te lo ordene. . ._

 _No lo deje que terminara lo necesitaba con unas ansias que jamás había sentido en mi vida, todo mi ser vibro cuando mis labios se posicionaron sobre los suyos, cuando su boca se abrió para mi permitiéndome entrar, su cuerpo se respingo soltando un ligero quejido, cayó en la cama mientras yo le pegaba más a mi cuerpo._

 _-Ah. . .ah. Gakupo._

 _-Te necesito –Mencione lamiendo su cuello –Estoy hambriento de usted –Un grito escapo de sus labios al sentir una repentina mordida suave –_

 _-Yo también._

 _La habitación se inundó de aquel olor que me hacía enloquecer pero esta vez no me detendría esta vez podría tomarle como mío sin tener miedo alguno, la ropa desapareció rápidamente entre besos y caricias, sentir como sus manos me recorrían los hombros y la espalda como su cuerpo se estremecía debajo del mío._

 _-Lo siento, no puedo resistirlo –mencione, su expresión me mostraba su confusión y entre sus piernas encontré mi destino, entrando en su cálido interior –_

 _-¡AAH! –Grito fuerte mordiendo mi hombro –Gakupo. . .Gakupo._

 _-Kaito –Susurre su nombre, sus uñas se clavaban en mi espalda mientras lamía las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, comencé a moverme primero de manera lenta sintiendo como temblaba debajo de mí su interior me apretaba de una manera enloquecedora –_

 _-Gakupo –Volvió a decir mi nombre, solté un gruñido mientras mis movimientos se hicieron más rápido escuchando sus quejidos aún más fuertes, su interior era tan caliente absorbiéndome, apretándome, su rostro un completo poema, sus labios de berbiquí rúbeo, sus brillantes ojos brillaban más que los zafiros, sus brazos se aferraban fuerte a mi espalda clavándome las uñas, bese sus labios robando el poco aire que obtenían sus pulmones su cuerpo se estremeció y su interior me apretó aún más –_

 _-Ah –Apreté los dientes sintiendo como me absorbía, pero yo aún necesitaba mucho más de él, me salí de su interior escuchando un quejido de su parte para luego voltearle, sus piernas temblaban y lo levante de las caderas para volverlo a penetrar un sonoro gemido salió de sus labios, en cada momento la habitación se mesclaba más y más con nuestros olores, observe su cuello y mis dientes tenían nuevamente ese hormigueo aquello que me dictaba que lo mordiera, no resistí aquel impulso dejando un fuerte mordisco en su cuello –_

 _-¡AAHHH! –Su cuerpo se volvió a estremecer apretándome de esa manera enloquecedora haciendo que me corriera en su interior –_

 _Pero todo se sentían bien, tan placentero, ambos quedamos anudados por un tiempo intente no apoyar todo mi peso en él mientras le besaba, la espalda y el cuello, cuando nos logramos separar me tendí a su lado -¿Estás bien? –pregunte acariciándole la mejilla secando algunas lágrimas –_

 _-¿ah? si, lo estoy –sonrió para tomar mi mano entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos, le sonreí para besarle la palma de la mano –_

 _-¿No te lastime? –pregunte pero él negó –que bueno._

 _-Siento que yo. . .te obligue a esto… por ser un omega._

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-si, por hipnotizarte con mis hormonas y atraerte a mí pero Gakupo yo te amo desde hace tanto._

 _-Yo solamente pude reír –Kaito, usted no es el primer omega que conozco y lo del hipnotismo por hormonas es falso –Comenté –Yo lo hice porque te amo._

 _-¿me amas enserio? ¿A un degenerado Omega?_

 _-Deja de creer esas tonterías que dicen los demás, usted no eres ningún degenerado por ser un omega, eres precioso tal como eres y siempre te querré, te amaré y te adoraré._

 _Él se abrazó a mí y suspiro con gran tranquilidad para luego quedarse dormido yo lo observe, se veía tan hermoso, tan frágil, tan mío, me sentían tan dichoso, tan pleno, tan completo que este momento se quedaría guardado eternamente en mi corazón._

 _Al primer momento aquello no fue aceptado, yo no le caía muy bien a los de la corte para ellos yo no era de su clase, con el tiempo me di mi lugar, me molestaba cuando iban a molestar a Kaito perturbando su paz, pero él me respondía que esas malas palabras ya no lo molestaban porque él me tenía a mí y por esas palabras no eran ciertas._

 _Las nuevas reformas para los omegas no fue bien tomada al principio muchos alfas protestaron por ello, pero los betas apoyaban a los omegas y había familias de alfas que también lo apoyaban, con el tiempo fue cambiando hasta que los omegas podían estar tranquilos y la tasa de suicidios fue reducida al ya no ser vendidos como esclavos sexuales._

 _Tal vez no todo era un cuento de hadas pero desde que vi esos ojos azules por primera vez supe que mi destino era estar con él ¿Y saben? No me arrepiento de ello._

 ** _Fin._**


End file.
